


Silence

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It Gets Better, Right?, and so do you, both of you get really sad, but you help each other, jesse pours his heart out, the two of you will always be there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: Emotions run high in this part, but thankfully it all gets mostly resolved by the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "Mission" and "Are you okay"

Jesse looked up at you, his expression showing disbelief. " _I_ should be th' one askin' ya that, darlin. When ya got back from the mission..." He trailed off, frowning.

"I'm alright now." You soothed. Jesse sat up, looking you straight in the eye.

"Ya nearly died."

"So did everyone else, from what I heard." You smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Jesse was still upset.

"I'm serious, darlin. Ya got hurt real bad, an' this is just the first mission. What if somethin' _worse_ happens next time? There are some things ya can't come back from all right, or at all."

"I probably wouldn't have been hired if they didn't at least _think_ I could do it. Do you think I'm not up for it?" You kept your tone neutral with the inquiry, watching his reaction.

Jesse's frown deepened, seemingly out of frustration. "It's not jus' that. Bein' in Overwatch, doin' the things we do, it messes with ya. It gets ta yer head, the people you've hurt, killed. The many others that have been affected somehow by yer actions." His eyes looked off into the distance as he spoke, caught up in a memory. "We're not just fightin' Talon. We're fightin' our past, the Petras Act, everyone who wants Overwatch to stay disbanded for all their different reasons. It's why we hide, why we run."

"The whole world's against us and the only people you can really rely on is Overwatch. They become yer family. But they're also the people you fight side-by-side with. You watch 'em get hurt and get better only to throw themselves back into the fight. They could die any day, and it hurts ta think about, especially 'cause we all know it's true." Jesse sucked in a breath, gathering himself as he continued. "We can't jus' stop going on missions, though. We're _heroes_ , even if it don't feel like it sometimes, and we're going ta help make the world a better place. It takes a long time to actually _believe_ that, though. 'm not sure if I do myself."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Doin' this, it'll hurt you. You'll see horrible things, do horrible things, and sometimes you'll wonder if it's worth it. Some days you'll wanna give up, want it all ta stop. But ya can't stop fightin, an' even if ya could there's nothin' ta go back to. Yer a criminal, ya can't go home, and even if ya could, yer friends an' family will have moved on and left ya behind. I don't want you to have ta go through that. Ya still have a chance ta go home and be happy, you should take it. _Please_."

He was almost begging now, his former anger and seriousness melting away into a deep sadness that resonated throughout his entire being. For a single, heartbreaking moment, you want to agree. You wanted to do as he asked, just so that you wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes. Your heart cried out to him, but your mind stopped you from making a promise you couldn't keep. You remembered why you had come here, the reason you weren't willing to leave. You took a deep breath, putting your thoughts to words and preparing for whatever reaction he might have.

You started out with a soft murmur. "I've thought about all of that, you know. And you're right. I'm going to do things that I'll regret, and have some awful experiences that I'm going to live with for the rest of my life. I've _already_ killed people, and while I try not to think about it, sometimes I wonder."

Your voice wavered as you continued. "About who they were, whether they had a family, if they knew what they were doing. Does it matter? What you're fighting for doesn't stop you from getting killed. The people you're going against don't really care what your reason for being there is, as long as you're dead before you can do anything that can hurt them." Bitter emotions had risen within you and you caught yourself spitting out the words.

You forced yourself to calm down, taking a deep breath. "Maybe if everyone took a moment to realize this; to realize that the ones they hurt are just like them, we wouldn't be doing this so much. But they won't, so there's no use in thinking about it too hard, I suppose. We're keeping both them and ourselves alive by running. We're biding our time for the day we can step out of hiding and not get shot down. It may feel like everyone's against us but there _are_ people who care and want to help us. We fight because we feel that we must, because it's what we _chose_ to do, even if we get hurt. Even if we might never live to see it get better." You paused here, letting it sink in, and then kept going.

"We don't stop because there are people counting on us, who believe in us, who _need_ us, and if _we_ don't do it; who will? And..." You swallowed, taking another breath.

"Some of us don't have much to go back to in the first place. Going home doesn't exactly mean being happy, sometimes. I know what I'm getting myself into, and I know that you'll be here for me when I need it. Just trust me on this one, Jess."

You watched him, waiting until he looked back at you. There was a deep tiredness in your eyes, but you gave him a gentle smile, small and comforting. You reached out with one to pull him into a side hug and he didn't resist, letting you tug him toward you so that his head rested on your shoulder.

He let out a long sigh, sagging against you. His hat was low over his eyes as he spoke. "I trust ya, darlin."

You didn't say anything else, resting your head on top of his and taking in the familiar scent. You tightened your grip around him, holding him close as the two of you sat together in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to rearrange the series in chronological order once it's finished. I should probably mention that this series is going to be slow burn


End file.
